School Sucks If You're Me
by PikaJunCoke
Summary: Rika is a normal girl with a stupid Brother and loving friends. But since Tala got her exspelled from their old school and Kai is in her life she'll never be the same KaiXOC and TalaXOC more pairings later
1. New School Old Friends

TTS: Ello! welcome to meh new fic!

Tala and kai: greaaaaaaaaaat

TTS: -glares at them- Shut up

Tala: Nah -runs off with Kai-

TTS: -sighs- anyway this is my new fic enjoy - runs after them-

A girl groaned as her alarm clock went off "dang alarm clock" the girl muttered and sat up in her bed. She has shoulder lenght amber hair with red tips. She was wearing and dark blue tank top, and black silky sleeping pants. A boy with silver shoulder lenght hair, with a black and white backwards hat walked in to her room. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with rips and tears in it, and black baggy pants. "get up Rika you have to go to your _NEW _school today" he said and smirked. He turned around and started to walk out the door and dogde an alarm clock. He snickered "just get up Rika or i'm leavin' ya here" he said and walked dwn the stairs "Whateva Riku!" rika yelled back at her brother. (( A/N: just think of Riku from Kingdom Hearts for...Riku))

Rika stood up and got dressed. She had a red tank top with black baggy shirts, and black vans. Than she heard to front door slam closed and she ran to her open window and saw a Bright red Mustang and growled as her brother ran to passangers side and opened the door and got in. Rika glared at the driver. He had slate hair in front and dark royal blue in the back his name Kai Hiwatari. Kai smirked at her and sped out of the drive way and took off down the street " DAMMIT HIWATARI!" rika yelled and ran out of her room and hopped down the stairs. She looked at the clock and muttered things under her breath. She grabbed her keys and hopped on her black and silver bike and took off down the road. Rika sighed as she rode in to the school parking lot and got off her bike. She started walking up the stairs and down the hall to the front office. She walked in "Hi i'm the new student Rika Ishtar" rika said. "ahhh...Ms. Ishtar here's your schedule and locker number" said the lady. Rika took it and started looking for her locker

'_256...268...Ah Ha! 280!_' rika said in her head and opened her locker and started puting things in it and taping pictures to it mostly Anime pictures. "Rika!" said a voice and rika turned around " Riley!" she said and hugged her best friend " what are you doing here?" said riley "long story short i got exspelled thanks to a certain Red head which i'm not gonna name" Rika said. Riley started laughing " Tala got ya exspelled!" she said. "sadly yes BUT! he got exspelled too!" she said and smiled. Then leaned against her locker. riley started laughing again."well i hate to tell ya this but Tala go's to this school now" a voice said. "greaaaaat" Rika said and rolled her eyes "sup jason?" rika said to the boy leaning against his locker across the hall. jason had long shoulder lenght dark blue hair, heavy eyeliner, black shirt with rips in it, black baggy pants with some chains, and black shoes. "nothin' much just came to see the new kid but it's a suprise it's you" he said "watever J" said riley and the bell rang. "hey what's your schedule?" ask riley and took it. Jason walked over a took it from Riley "HEY!" she yelled at him "shut up" he said and looked over rika's schedule "HA! you have to same classes as me!" he said and grinned and handed to schedule to rika. Rika sighed "hey rika be careful my bro's an Idiot" riley whispered to rika and rika snickered. (( A/N: Jason is Riley's older brother he's 19, Riley's 17, Rika is 18, and her brother Rika is 19. Kai and them are 19 and 18... Kai and Tala being 19 and some of the others 18))

**Rika's POV **

"Anyone seen my Brother?" I said and looked around. Riley nodded "he's with Kai and Tala in Math" she said "and guess what?" jason said. I sighed and said "what?" Jason grinned again "they're in your first per. MATH!" he said and laughed I sighed again _greaaaaaaaaaat just what i need a stupid red hair, an anti-socail Prick, AND a cocky brother_ i thought to my self as me and jason walked in to class. I looked around the room as Jason handed something to the Teacher. I noticed someone glaring at me and a looked at him and muttered "stupid tala" Teacher smiled at me "Class can i have your attention! we have a new student to day and her name is Rika!" said the teacher I believe her name was Ms. fink or something like that. "Please tell us about your self" said ms. fink. I sighed " I'm Rika Ishtar...I'm 18...and... I have no Idea why i'm here" I said and a couple over students snickered at my last comment. "ok Rika go sit beside Kai" she said and I walked over the kai and sat down. _This is gonna be a loooooong school year_ I thought and sighed.

TTS: there done with chp. 1!

Tala: i didn't get a speaking part!

TTS: quit whining there be plenty in the next chp Kai will you do the anners

Kai: Hn...Disclaimer: Tala'sTwinSister owns nothing except Rika, Riku, Jason, Riley and other Oc's in later chps.

TTS: good job Kai...Tala your next

Tala: -sighs- fine Plz R&R! or she'll never update again!

Kai: and if you flame she'll take them and flame you back and or burn your house down

TTS: -grins-

Tala: -looks at TTS- she will too.

TT: PLZ R&R LATTA PEOPLE!


	2. A Quick Note

TTS: -hides from angry reviewers- Heh...sorry i haven't updated yet I've been real busy with school, homework, winter break, friends---

Daniel, Jason, Riku: BEING GROUNDED!

TTS: SHUT UP!

Rika: she was grounded off the computer cuz of her grades in Math and Science -grins-

TTS: thank's Rika just tell the whole fucking world plz

Rika: OK! -starts to run off-

Riku: -grabs the back of her shirt- she's being sarcastic dumbass

Rika: oh

TTS: -shakes head- and it ain't meh fault that i hate math and science

Jason: surrrrrrre it ain't

TTS: -sighs- any way i WILL update soon people.

**Beyblade Interviews-** I will update this and i'm going the do Tala next

**School suck if your me-** i have to think about this story I might continue it.

**Esacping and finding-** I have the chp. just have to upload it.

**NEW STORYS TO COME!**

_(i'll have the summarys up soon but for right now i only have one)_

**The Elemental Dragons**

**(beyblade)**

**Demo. High**

**(DN Angel)**

**What did we do to deserve this!**

**(Beyblade)**

**Summary:** Two girls had normals lifes such as Fighting, supention, exspelltion, great friends, money and anything else

till they get kicked out of Crystal High and the only place to go is to their Rival school's Panther High...an all boys school.

KaiXoc, TalaXoc

**Why the hell are we here?**

**(Fruits Basket)**

Riku: -wide eyes- Ho'shit! you have to write a lot now

Jason, Daniel, and Rika: -laughs-

TTS: yeesh i know stupid... any ways i got to go write and type things latta! -get's to work on updating and writing-


	3. Tala, PE, Lunch and New People

TTS: YO! thank you to the people that reviewed i was happy you liked chp 1 so here's chp 2!

Tala: and finally i get to talk and think...

TTS:...yeah ok so on to the next chp!

-------

**Tala's POV**

I watched a girl with shoulder lenght amber hair with red tips walk in to my Math class _'hmmm...she's cute' _"Class we have a new student today her name's Rika"said Ms.Fink _'I think i know her...'_ "I'm Rika Ishtar, I'm 18 and..." she said as she looked around the roomand looked at...me? '_Wha-! why is she looking at me!' _Rika muttered something. _Kill...Certain...Red Head?...well i'm the only...red...head...SHE'S TALKING ABOUT ME! whoa wait did she say Ishtar...AHH! she' the one that got exspelled with me!' _i thought...err...freaked out?...umm what ever. I turned and looked at her cause she was sitting behind me.

**Normal POV**

Rika stuck her tounge out at Tala "i remember you except you have different color hair..." he said "wooow! i did? i didn't notice!" she said sarcastically. "Sarcastic bitch" he muttered "dumbass red head..." she muttered back. "Rika...shut up" said her brother Riku which sat behind her. "nah i don't wanna or have to" rika said Riku sighed and Tala shook his head. (A/N: i'm fast forwarding to 3rd per. and yes in this High school they have Periods. )

**P.E!**

Rika sighed as she walked into the girls locker rooms to put up her stuff. "greaaaat we're running the track today." Rika said and growled as she walked to the NE track. Riley ran up to her "Ello!" riley said "Hey Ri!" rika said with a smile "why do we have to run the track today!" Riley whined and Rika nodded. Jason walked in between them and put his arms around their shoulders "because we have a perverted coach that just wants to watch the girls run around the track what else?" he said. "ok this school's starting to sound like the other school i was at!" she said. Jason just laughed. soon the coach blew his whistle "Ok people do 3 laps around the track now!" he said. A few students groaned and some sighed and started to run "well...i'm walking" rika and riley said at the same time. Jason looked at them "ok you two are too alike ok? so quit! oh and i'd start running if i where you...but i'm not!" he said as he took off running. "Hikari! Ishtar! start running or will i have to make you start running?" the coach said with a perverted smile "ok and now it's time to save our asses and start running!" rika said as her and riley started running and soon caught up with Jason "scary coach" riley said in a sing song voice and Rika nodded. Jason shook his head "i warned you didn't i?" he said "yea so what?" rika said. Soon they finished their 3 laps and the coach blew the whistle as a singal that the period was over. Rika sighed _'ok i have to quit sighing...' _she thought as she walked to her next period...Reading/Lunch _'Mmmmm...Lunch' _she thought as she walked thought the classroom doors.

**Lunch! YAY!**

As soon as Rika got her lunch she walked to a table/booth and sat down soon her friends plus two new people she didn't know arrived and sat down too. The two new people that Rika didn't know where both Guys. Jason smiled "ok Rika time to introduce you to these Two the blonde one is Miguel." Jason said and pointed to him. Miguel had blonde hair with Silver-ish eyes, he wore brown-ish fingerless gloves, an aqua-ish shirt with a white open jacket thing with some black on it, brown-ish pants, and black, white, and gold shoes. (A/N: sorry i love using Ish on things i can't descride anyway thing of his Outfit in the Anime ) He smiled and said "hello". Rika nodded and said "hey" Then Jason pointed to a Orange haired Boy and said "and he's Brooklyn". Rika looked at Brooklyn he wore red fingerless gloves, a long white/gloden/dark blue trench coat thing, white pants and brown shoes. On his left ear he had a golden earing too. Brooklyn nodded a hello and Rika nodded back. "ok Rika was what are we planning in that small brain of yours today?" Jason asked with a small smirk "Weeellll...a small little prank on Ivanov and Hiwatari..." she said with a sly grin.

-------

TTS: well i'm gonna stop it right there cuz i can't think of anymore things to add to this  
Tala: whoa i did freak out...  
Kai: and called Rika Cute  
Tala: -slaps forhead- Ack! i did!  
TTS: -laughs- it's ok Tala soo...who's doing the Disclaimer today...?  
Kai: -points to Tala-  
Tala: -points to Kai-  
TTS: ------ Tala do it  
Tala: -sigh- _Fine _Tala'sTwinSister does NOT own Beyblade just her OCs...and the plot...and the school...and the teachers...and---  
TTS and Kai: OK WE GET IT SO SHUT UP!  
Tala: -wolf-ish grin-  
TTS: Kai...from now on your doing the disclaimer...  
Kai:...  
TTS: ok...Plz R&R people! Ja Ne!  
Tala: BYE! -Runs around-  
Kai:...great his Hyper that's why  
TTS: h-he...ate ALL My Candy! TALA! -Runs after him-  
Kai: umm...People just Review and...she's update faster... -sneaks off so Tala doesn't notice him-


	4. Opperation:KATSOR Oo

TTS: OK! i'm back -dances-

Kai:...ok quit drinking Mountain Dew...

TTS: shut up i can drink it if i want too

Tala: -yawns- i'm sleepy...

TTS: well no duh you had TONS of sugar

Tala: not my fault Maxs fault

Max: -randomly appears- Why's it my fault!  
TTS: random Max appearance everyone! oh and to one reviewer **Ayesha: **no i Love Kai but i just like Tala more and Rika's gonna fall for Tala and Riley's gonna fal for Kai

-------

Recap!

_"ok Rika was what are we planning in that small brain of yours today?" Jason asked with a small smirk "Weeellll...a small little prank on Ivanov and Hiwatari..." she said with a sly grin._

**Still Lunch XD!**

"ok what kind of prank..." Jason said "well it involes Kais Car...Talas Bike..." Rika started "Taking Kais Car apart...puting it on the roof with Talas bike..." Riley finished "ok what did i say about being alike" jason said "to quit?" riley "yes! so quit!" he said. "did we hear your going to Prank Ivanov and Hiwatari?" a girl with two guys beside her. The Girl had Brown shoulder lenght hair and was wearing blue-ish top with a small orange and white shirt/jacket, a yellow skirt, and yellow and orange shoes. "I'm Hilary!" she said "and these two are Tyson" she said pointing to the guy on her right with a red and blue backwards cap, messy navy blue hair. He Wore a red/white Jacket, a yellow shirt, blue fingerless glove, black pants and red and white shoes (A/N: OO it's amazing that i remebered what Tyson looks like since i haven't watched Beyblade since it ended and haven't looked at a picture of him either. creepy) he waved and said "Hey!". Rika nodded and said "Hi" "and this one's Max!" she said pointing to the Blond one to her left. Max had blond hair, and wore a green,orange, and yellow shirt with a orange M on the left side, orange pants, and around his waist he had a orange jacket tied, dark green fingerless gloves and dark green/orange/white shoes. "Hi!" he said in a happy hyper voice. Rika snickered "hey" she said "yeah we are why you want to join?" Rika said Hilary, tyson, and max nodded "ok what about you two Brooklyn, Miguel?" rika asked "i'm in" Brooklyn said Miguel nodded "I'm in too" he said "All right! Opperation: KATSOR is in progress." she said with a grin "KATSOR?" brooklyn said with one eyebrow raised "yes KATSOR: Kai And Talas Stuff On Roof and than's what it stands for Brookie boy" she said. Brooklyn blinked "did she..." he said "yep she said Brookie boy" riley said Brooklyn sighed and shook his head "well come on people." Jason said they stood up and followed Rika

**With Kai, Tala, and Riku**

Tala raised an eyebrow "uhh Riku..." he said "What Tala" riku said looking at him "well your sister and..." he started to say as he counted the people with her "7 other people just left and i have a feeling their up to something." Riku growled "well she is know for Pranks...and other stuff" he said. Kai raised an eyebrow "Other stuff?" he said "yes other stuff pissing Teachers off, getting class out of doing homework, pissing the principal off on her first day of stuff and so on" riku said "well anyway back to what tala said your probably right will guess have to see what happens" riku said _'Great i have a feeling i'm getting home pretty late today...' _Tala thought _'If Riley and Rika do ANY thing to my car i'm gonna kill them...' _Kai thought.

**Back with Rika and the gang**

"ok Jason, Tyson, Hilary and Max start taking the car apart. Brooklyn, Miguel and Riley you help me with the Bike." she said they all nodded and split up into the groups. (A/N: ok don't ask about it lil prank i'm sleepy cause i just woke up and started writing this and don't ask how they got the car up there, as for the bike they just pushed it up the stairs).

**FF to end of school**

Rika was sitting on her bike talking to the Gang. Riley spotted Tala, Kai and Riku walking over "Ri-ka Kai and them are here" she said "Ishtar, Hikari" Kai said "Where's My Bike and Kais Car" Tala said in a pissed tone. Rika and Riley pointed to the roof of the school. Tala Death-glared at Rika "your gonna pay for that" he said. Kai Death-glared at Riley has she tried to sneak away "same goes for you" he said Riley gulped "i'm going now..." she said as she ran off to jasons Car "me too" said Rika as shepulled out of the schools parking lot and sped off. "Well i called our limo driver and he said would pick us up" Tala muttered "you two want to come over Rika, Riley and some others are going to be there." Riku said with a smirk. Tala nodded "Hn" said Kai.

-----------------

TTS: YAY! updated!  
Tala: My...bike...  
Kai: how'd you get my car up there?  
TTS: i said don't ask idiot  
Tala: -smirks- yeah how did you?  
TTS: -slaps forehead- shut up Tala ok Kai disclaimer  
Kai: Disclaimer: Tala'sTwinSister does not own Beyblade if she did Tyson would be dead and so would Mariah  
TTS: thank now R&R  
Tala: -thinking out loud- i never knew i had a twin...  
Kai:...Tala your thinking out loud again.  
Tala: -slaps forehead- great!  
TTS: -snickers- well review please


End file.
